As Darkness Falls
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: Most Believe the Covenant of Silence to be alone, but they're not. When a covenant foresees danger in Ipswich, help arrives. Their survival depends on the bond between them, but who said they can't be more. Accepting OCs, PxOC, RxOC, TxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Do not ownand Characters of the Covenant, or the OCs (But I do Own the Covenant of Silence, the name "Covenant of Power, and story title, and the plot...at least I think I do, if someone else had this idea, My appologise, I didn't realize.)**

* * *

><p>The day started out as any other sunday would. Wake up at noon, go get food, listen to your mom complain at your "manly stench", go take a shower and come down in the first pair of pant and shirt you find. Realize it's the shirt you wore last night and go up and change. After that is done, you realize you forgot to put on socks, so once again you are going back upstairs.<p>

When you are finally dressed you head out with your brand new Ducati...okay so this isn't a standard Sunday morning for everyone, just Pogue Alexander Parry.

Well, unfortunatly for Pogue, his routine Sunday, was about to become...not so routine.

In the middle of riding at a break-neck speed down a near deserted road, he got a call from his mom. In his mind he was thinking 'what now'. After being told to go to the Danvers' colony house, he let go of his exhasperation. The only time they headed to the colony house was when something big was happening.

Quickly turning around he made for the old house. It was a relatively short ride considering, and as he approached, he saw Caleb Danvers Mustang, Reid Garwins Camaro, and Tyler Simms Hummer, along with some of their parents' cars already parked outside, he was the last to arrive. Running in the house, he nodded in greeting to Gorman, the caretaker, who gestered to the basement. He headed down the stone steps and saw his four friends, his mom, Mr and Mrs Simms, Mrs. Danvers, Mr and Mrs Garwin, and Three other people he didn't regonize. It was the woman who stepped forward, she was tiny, she couldn't have even been five feet tall.

"My name is Pricilla, I would like to thank you for speaking with us. This is Xavier, and Malcom, we are what remains of the Covenant of Sight."

"Why are there so few of you?" Caleb asked.

"Mother Nature didn't deem it fit." Malcom must have been seven feet tall. "There are too few born with our gift, if Pricilla and I do not have children with the sight, we might be that last of our Covenant. But that is not the issue today. Xavier had a vision regarding the four youngest of our present company." Malcom explained.

Mrs. Danvers stepped forward demanding an explanation. "What do you mean, what was the vision?"

"A shadow, generally refers to a dark evil power. I saw one quickly making it's way to your sons, from the darkness of the vision, I concur it to be extremely powerful. I do not feel that your sons can handle it on their own."

"When will this happen?" Mrs. Simms was close to tears clinging to her son in a death grip. "I cannot say, visions don't generally come with a time stamp. But we see a great future for your sons if they overcome this threat."

"As the Covenant of Sight, we have many connections to other Covenants around the world." Pricilla spoke again. "we wish to see the greatness yours sons yeild in person, we have arranged for help. Five of the Covenant of Power have stepped forward. They volenteered to help see this through and aid your sons in the trouble to come."

"They transfered to your school and it has been arranged that at least one of them will be in each of your classes. One of them will meet you outside the administrations office tomarrow morning at seven o'clock."

Reid who had been uncharacteristicly quiet up until now, exploded. "Seven AM! What the hell? Why do we have to get up so f*cking early? It's the first day of Junior year! We're supposed to enjoy it!"

Xavier laughed out right. "You will enjoy it very much young Mr. Garwin, but only if you wake up for the rendezvous." Pricilla stepped forward on put her hand on Reids shoulder. "Your contact is taking the red eye, besides..." No one could hear what else she said since she whispered it to Reid, but since Reid was quiet after the fact, they could only guess he was satisfied.

A few more words were exchanged, along with Mrs. Danvers offering the Covenant of Sight a place to stay and rest. Eventually everyone left leaving, the four boys by themselves, Tyler turned to Reid "Dude, what did she say to you?"

"There is only one guy coming."

"But that means..."

"Four girls."

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the prologue, I know It's short I hope chapters in the future will be longer, and I hope you enjoyed, btw to those who enetered my contest, your OCs will Be appearing in the next chapter, along with some funny moments cuz I'm cool like that :). And for those of you who want to enter a OC, go to my OC Contest, I will still be checking it every now and then.<strong>

**XOXO, Mira**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Characters of the Covenant, or the OCs (But I do Own the Covenant of Silence, the name "Covenant of Power, and story title, and the plot...at least I think I do, if someone else had this idea, My appologise, I didn't realize.)**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose, so did Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwing and Tyler Simms. Needless to say no one was fully awake, they had each been up pretty late the night before wondering how this morning would unfold. Their curiosity would be satisfied soon enough, as they pulled into the student parking lot at Spencer Academy.<p>

They looked around at the administrastions office for a face they didn't recognize, and they soon found who they were looking for. The only person they didn't recognize who wasn't even attempting to hide the fact that he was looking for someone.

He was pretty tall, about Calebs height of 6'1", shaggy dark brown hair, with a build of a linebacker. As they approached him, realization shown in his eyes.

"You the person we're supposed to meet?" Caleb asked him thinking he would look mighty stupid if this guy wasn't who they were supposed to meet.

"I don't know, are you a Simms, Parry, Danvers, or Garwin?"

"Then that's us, I'm Caleb Danvers, This is Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, and Pogue Parry." The Guy shook their hands, "Riar Carmello. Come on, I'll take you to meet the others."

As they made their way to the dorms, they didn't speak much, until Tyler, the Covenant of Silences own little 'baby boy' brought up the question that was on all their minds.

"So what should we expect of the others?" Riar chuckled a little bit.

"Well we only have to make one stop, everyone is in Soph and Tamara's room. Violeta, well...have you guys seen, American Pie: Beta House?" none of them have. "Okay well there is this one character who gets beligerently drunk and dosn't remember a single effin thing: That's Violeta. I have no idea where or how she gets her booze, but she's a master, at it. Misty's pretty much normal comared to some people I know, she's cool, awesome friend and dosn't take crap from anybody. Sophia is amazing, she's nice to everyone. I haven't met a person who dosn't come to love her in time. Just don't ask her if she's anorexic, she hates that and will give you the silent treatment."

"The silent treatment? Seriously?" Reid spoke up. "Yeah, I know right? Normally it dosn't really do much, but with Soph, it's really the last thing you would ever want. Then there's Tamara, I guess you can say, she along with Violeta keeps our lives interesting, she has this humor that just keeps you going. I seriously don't know where she comes up with some of her lines, but they are great!"

It was at that point that they had reached the dorms. Upon entering they made their way to the third floor, room 314. You could already hear a shit ton of noise coming from inside.

As the door opened a panty went flying past their faces, another girl was sitting on a bed also occupied by a sleeping girl, and another very petite girl singing in one of the most amazing voices they ever heard. As the door closed behind the guys, her voice cut off abruptly and she turned beet red.

"WHERE IS MY THONG?" a girl with long, strait black hair and brown eyes peeked out from the bathroom. "Oh, hi, sorry about that, I'm Violeta Castellente-Torres. Sophie have you seen my thong? You are the only person awake who was in the room last night." She asked the petite girl who was singing before.

The girl...Sophie...whos face just started calming down a bit flared up again in a blush. "I was dead asleep, you have to ask Tamara."

"Yeah, so anyway..." Riar cut in "Guys, this is Sophia Papadakis." The petite girl with the amazing voice waved at them with a quiet 'hello'. She had chocolate brown hair with caramel highlights, and blueish grey eyes.

"Violeta was kind enough to introduce herself to you."

"The girl sitting on the bed who has currently not even acknowleged your existance, because her music is too freaking loud is Misty Matthews." She had lond black hair with red highlights and blue-grey eyes. Violeta, who I might mention was wearing a cami, and a towel around her waist, went up to her and litterally yanked the earbuds out of her ears. "What the heck, Vi!...Oh Hi...who are they?"

"Well I'm going to have to repeat this anyway, since Tamara, who I might add is insomniac, is still sleeping..."

"Oh don't worry!" Violeta cut in "I have to wake her up anyway since she's probably the only one who knows where my thong is." after a few minutes, a blonde head rose from the mounds of pillows, "What?"

"Tam, do you have any idea where my thong is?"

"Which one?"

"The one I had on last night."

"Did you check the toilet?"

"No...WHAT!"

"Yeah, you were conviced it was a shower last night."

"How did that work out?" Misty asked.

"She almost flushed her foot down the thing. She was complaining the water was too cold and tried adjusting it with the flusher-thingy."

"YOU MEAN I FLUSHED MY THONG DOWN THE TOILET?"

"It's quite possible, maybe you should check the plumbing."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?"

"It was too freaking funny."

"Anyway, now that we are all awake, girls. I would like to intorduce you to the Covenant of Silence. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms."

"Hey guys, It's nice to meet you, but I think it would be a good idea to maybe meet us in the cafeteria or something, while Tamara gets dressed and we get Vi into some pants." Misty suggested.

"I will second that." Tamara spoke from her spot where she had dissapeared back into her many pillows.

"Probably a good idea." Sophia added her two cents.

"I flushed my thong down the toilet."...

"Yeah...she's in shock." Tamara shot up in the bed, and threw back the covers, to escort Violeta into the adjoining bathroom.

"All right guys, let's go. we'll see you girls in a bit."

* * *

><p>The boys sat in the cafeteria, and it wasn't long until the girls joined them at their table with trays of food. They ate exchanging small talk, they guys were kind of shocked that they got along so well with these virtual strangers, and they were quite glad for it. Because as the day went on, their classes were a lot more entertaining than they usually were. Take Reid's History class with Tamara and Misty. Tam sat next to him and Misty just above him.<p>

As Mr. Carter was droning on about world war two or something (he was actually talking about the gulf war, Reid later found out from Tylers notes...oops), he and Tamara were exchanging notes back and forth.

But still, school was school and they couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The Oc's have been officially brought into our story! Speaking of which for those of you who want to enter an OC into this fic, go to my OC Contest. And just a note, for those of you who have an OC in this chapter, please let me know how I did and if you want me to change anything.<strong>

**BTW I love hearing from you guys, so please review, cuz you guys are seriously my inspiration, you really keep me going!**

**XOXO, Mira**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay a new Chapter! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while everyone! There are quite a few things that got in the way such as writers block, and computer viruses (that are now remedied) but everything Is great now and I hope you enjoy this new addition to my Covenant Fanfiction: As Darkness Falls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant and pretty much all the characters you don't recognize aren't mine they are OC's lent to me by some wonderful and creative lovely people (thank you, I hope I do you proud in this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Saturday night and the two Covenants were sitting around, not really doing anything. Pogue suggested they head to Nicky's, and the others, too bored to really care what "Nicky's" was agreed…Only problem? Misty was not there.<p>

"Where is that woman?" Tamara spoke up exasperated. "Not really sure you can call Misty a woman just yet Sunshine, she's arguing with her roommate." Violeta said.

"Again? They just argued this morning about Misty's shoes, what could they have to argue about now?"

"Anything and everything at once apparently. Dear lord that chick is bitchy. Why do I have to sleep in the same room as her?" Misty then walked into the room, fuming, and if you looked closely you could see a little bit of smoke rising from her body. "Calm Misty, you're losing control of yourself." Riar spoke to her. After a few deep breaths the smoke ceased.

"Well, I'm about to punch her, and then her daddy will have to fix her nose job again."

"Again? Please don't tell me you screwed up her nose job once already! It was such a good one!" Everyone shot Violeta a weird look. "What? If I didn't have a perfectly good nose already I would ask her where she got hers." the weird looks failed to cease. "Forget I said anything."

"Listen, Misty. I realize Kira can be a bit much, but do you have to fight with her all the time?" Sophie, ever the peace maker.

"Soph, I love your kind, accepting and sweet nature, but the girl is about as appealing as a rectal exam and about as pretty as goat turds. There's no other way about it. I just met the girl on Monday and she's already on my shit list." Pretty much everyone's (sans the Covenant of Silence) eyes grew huge or their jaws dropped when Tamara said that. As for the Covenant of Silence, they just looked at the other Covenant in confusion.

"What's going on? What are we missing?" Pogue asked.

"Well Tam's shit list consists of 'math, snakes, Barbie dolls, napalm, and Jimmy Finster from the third grade." Misty explained. "And your roommate." Riar put in helpfully. "Yeah, her too."

"Care to explain your shit list? This sounds quite interesting." Reid was smirking in his usual way.

"Okay, math is pretty much self explanatory, and napalm, there is a long confusing story behind that which I am not about to go into. In regards to the snakes, it is not natural for any living things mouth to open that wide, plus I was bitten by one when I was two. I have a theory that the makers of Barbie's are out to ruin the self images of little girls, because no one has a body like that, and if they did, it would be just as plastic, if not more than the stinkin' doll itself. And Jimmy Finster was just plain weird. He followed me home from school once…and he got me a Barbie…I pulled it's head off. Never liked those things."

Everyone was cracking up, needless to say. So in that good mood they set off for Nicky's.

Pogue, Riar and Misty in Caleb's car, and Reid, Tamara, Sophia and Violeta in Tyler's Hummer, and luckily for the ten very cramped teens, the ride was pretty short, so they arrived there rather quickly.

"So this is it?" Tamara got out of the car stretching, a little bit of her black polo riding up exposing her toned stomach. "Yes it is." Reid slung an arm over her shoulders. "It isn't much, in fact it's kinda a dump." Violeta spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe," Pogue said, "but there is stuff to do in there, so it's fun." everyone shrugged, accepting this answer and made there way inside.

It was a big enough place, with a bar, some tables a dance floor, a foosball table and several pool tables. It wasn't much, but like Pogue said, it was enough. Violeta immediately dragged Riar to the currently vacant foosball table and they started a game. Reid, his arm still around Tam's shoulders turned and asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink, after deciding on a hot dog and a Sprite, he led her to a table (which the others followed them to) and went to get her food. When he got back with it, she thanked him with a smile, and he sat down next to her, stealing the occasional fry from her plate.

Pogue and Misty each took a seat across from the two blondes, Sophie next to Misty, and Tyler next to her at one end of the table and Caleb taking the seat across from the youngest of the boys.

Everything was going great, Violeta and Riar joined them after a few games, and everyone was laughing and having a good time, until Sophia noticed a guy looking at Misty and Tamara like he was browsing meat a supermarket.

"Uh oh." Everyone gave her strange looks. "Oh ummmm, hey guys is that Kestrel?" Everyone turned as another girl walked into the building, luckily distracting everyone from her slip up.

"Oh wow, what's she doing here?" Tamara asked around a bite of her hotdog. "No clue, maybe she's checking up on us?" Misty suggested. "Who knows? I don't think we'll ever have the opportunity to understand Kestrel Zane." Riar looked around the table.

"Wait who is that? Do you know who it is?" Pogue was trying to understand what was going on. "Well, she is a member of our Covenant, it's kinda hard to explain, maybe we'll try later at the dorms, but not here." Riar answered.

Next thing anyone knew a new song came out of the speakers. Tamara jumped up from her seat and dragged a laughing Misty behind her onto the dance floor. Looking around Sophia noticed four different eyes watching her friends. One was Kestrel who was smiling, then there was Pogue and Reid, who looked just about ready to join them.

It was the fourth watcher she was worried about, being as it was the creep who was checking them out earlier, and much to her horror, he started making his way through the crowd to join Mist and Tam on the dance floor.

"Guys we are going to have a problem." Sophia got everyone else's attention, and pointed at the guy who was now almost by the two girls. "If he reaches them, then chaos, calamity, and pain will ensue. Who is he?"

"Aaron Abbot, don't worry we'll take care of this." Caleb started to get up from the table as well as the rest of the guys, each with a stormy look on their faces. "No wait," Violeta intervened. "I have a better idea, Reid, Pogue go dance with them! Quicky-quickly-quickly!"

Reid and Pogue quickly moved to the girls and began dancing with them. The guy kept on coming until he reached the dancers. Everyone at the table quickly made their way from their seats to serve as backup.

"Perry, Garwin, what the hell do you think your doing?" Aaron demanded. "Dancing, you know that thing that you couldn't do even if you wanted to." Reid, always with the smartass comments.

"What did you say Garwin?"

"Does it matter?" Tamara stepped in, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Aaron Abbot, and you are?"

"Wondering why your interrupting us, we were having a good time until you showed up?" Tamara shut him up for a few seconds.

"Well ."

Misty and Tamara exchanged a look, in unision they both turned back to their dancing partners with an "Ew."

"You may say that now, but just wait till we have some time to ourselves." Aaron said in a way that Misty supposed was supposed to be suave/seductive.

"Look I don't know you on a personaly level or anything, in fact I just met you, so even though all girls in school talk about is how big of a prick you are, but I'm going to do you a favor and give you some advice: Just walk away. Walk away and don't look back. You look back and my friend here will probably lose control of her temper, not to mention me. Just walk away."

Aaron looked like he was about to refuse, "Just. Walk. Away."

Finally Aaron Abbott turned his back on the girls, and just like that their dancing started up again. (why should they let a jerk ruin their fun?)

They stayed in Nicky's for a few hours until Sophia started dozing on Tyler's shoulder. They piled back into the cars and when they arrived back at the dorms, everyone except Caleb and Pogue started to head back inside. Misty jogged over to the yellow Ducati, and gave Pogue a quick hug, and said "Thanks, it was fun."

"No problem, good luck with your roommate."

"Auughh, maybe I'll just crash in Tam and Soph's room, Violeta will I can tell you that already.I don't see why, she's has a perfectly good dorm room, with a perfectly normal roommate."

"Hmmm, maybe you can switch with her? I mean if she doesn't sleep in there anyway?"

"Maybe, I'll have to talk to her about it…when she's sober."

Pogue laughed, "All right, goodnight Misty." He put his helmet on and turned on his bike, before he turned back to her. "And for the record, I had a blast."

With that, he sped away, leaving a smiling Misty Athena Matthews standing in the middle of the Spenser parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Some parts may seem a bit awkward for my usual writing but you can blame that on the writers block, and as for the shortness (if that is an actual word) you can also blame it on the writers block. But anyway let me know if you enjoyed it :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm sorry it has taken so long for another update, but I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. Life has just been nutty, but I'm trying to sort it out, and I really hope the wait for the next chapter isn't quite as long as the wait for this one was. But anywhoo, I'm done making excuses. Here is the next addition to As Darkness Falls :)**

* * *

><p>Monday morning found Sophia running down the near empty hallways of Spencer Academy. Darn nurse, why did she have to have her physical right before class? It didn't help that Nurse Maria was running behind schedule. Now she was late for drama class and it was her first day. She had never been late for a class in her life. Except for that one time…okay we aren't going to get into that one. At least she had a note.<p>

Reaching room 105, Professor Taylor's drama class, she paused to catch her breath before opening the door. Of course there was no private way to do something like this, all heads turned toward her as she made her way to the teacher at the front, handing him her note with a soft apology.

At least he was nice enough to discreetly nod her to a vacant seat next to Violeta directly behind that creep who was staring at Tamara and Misty two nights before. She took note that Tyler and Pogue were sitting a few seats away, but more toward the back of the room. They weren't seated together per say but they were close enough. If memory served Caleb and Reid were in physics with Riar and Misty and Tamara were in Geography.

She was brought back to reality by Prof. Taylor announcing a mid-term project for which they were required participate. Really mid-terms announced this yearly on in the year? What the heck?

Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream. Oh well that explains some things. It's a big play, better get started early.

The Prof continued on to explain that even if they didn't have roles in the play they would be extras or stage hands, but they were most definitely required to audition. At this point the creep in front of her rose to ask why Prof. Taylor was sending them back into grade school.

Now if Sophia had a shit list, this guy would be on it…AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME! See there were some lines in Sophie's book that one simply shouldn't cross, number one being you do not disrespect elders in that way! It was just so wrong!

"Well Mr. Abbot, if you must know this is a well respected play…"

Abbot didn't give Prof. Taylor a chance to finish. "It's a play about Fairies! How is that respectable?"

"Well clearly it's respectable enough if you know what it's about." Sophie couldn't believe she just said that out loud, granted it was loud enough for Prof. Taylor to ask her to repeat what she said.

"I said that it's clearly respectable enough if he happens to know the basic storyline. I personally think it's a beautiful story, it's not like some of Shakespeare's other work. Normally he wrote tragedies. This is clearly a romantic comedy."

"What about Romeo and Juliet?" The question came from behind her. Sophie turned around to see Tyler smiling waiting for an answer. She giggled a little silently, "Romantic tragedy. Clearly it couldn't be a comedy if the two main characters died."

"Very good Miss. Papadakis. Yes Romeo and Juliet has the romantic factor but is also clearly a tragedy."

Class went on, and Sophie couldn't really shake the feeling of someone watching her, and every time she turned back to look at Tyler he would smile at her.

Reid could barely stand it, he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin, without Tamara to pass notes with class had felt way too long. After checking his watch again for the fifteenth time in the last…according to said watch…eight minutes, he began to wonder how class was going for everyone else.

Well Caleb who was sitting a few rows in front of him was clearly taking notes. Taking out his phone her sent a message to Tamara, hoping her phone was on vibrate as it usually was.

**Reid: **Dying here! When will class get out?

**Tamara: **Almost got busted! Thnx, lol. U've been going to school here longer than me. Y dn't u tell me?

At this point Caleb was shooting glares at Reid. Then to Reid's surprise a knowing smirk crossed his friends face. What the hell?

**Reid: **G thnx for the help. I have no idea. Dn't you have ur class schedule wit u?

**Tamara:** lol np. Umm hang on…2 mins. Think u can hold up tht long?

**Reid: **Maybe, will u keep txtin me?

**Tamara: **Lol sure. Whts up?

**Reid: **Dyin

**Tamara: **NOOOOO DN'T LEAVE ME!

**Reid: **Lol, don't worry babe, I wouldn't leave u.

**Tamara: **babe?

Reid was saved from answering as the bell rang. But only for a little while unfortunately. He had history with her next. He supposed if he was lucky shoe wouldn't bring it up. As he approached their History class, he saw her standing at the entrance, clearly waiting for him.

"Babe?" She asked as she fell into step with him as they entered the room. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it" He replied. She didn't look like she believed him, but what could he do? Tell her the truth? He himself didn't know what the truth was. Shrugging she took the seat next to him. They went through class the way they usually did, passing notes, with Misty looking on.

Misty tried focusing on what her teacher was saying, but her thought's kept going back to what happened at Nicky's two nights before. Sure it was just a smile, but she wouldn't lie, it felt good. Thought's of Pogue smiling at her right before he took off on his Ducati had plagued her yesterday as well.

She didn't feel like she had a crush on him or anything, sure he was good looking but she was never really one to let her eyes take the reins. She had only known him a few days.

Nah, definitely not a crush, a fascination maybe. Trying to focus on something other than Pogue, she turned to see what was happening with Tamara and Reid. Of course the two blondes were passing notes again. Whatever they were writing about must have been funny because they were clearly stifling laughter, and stifling it well enough so that no one who wasn't deliberately watching them noticed.

Oh well nothing she could do…Now, when was lunch?

"So, A Midsummer Night's Dream? I wonder if it's just their class working on it." Misty said

"Yeah I wouldn't mind playing Puck." Riar stated. "What? He's a Satyre who is the cause of all the funny shit!"

"Sounds more like Violeta to me." Tamara said chuckling. "Who would you want to play, Tam?" Sophie asked her friend who then looked over the character list. "Um I would have to say Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Mote, or Mustardseed. They are the fairies ordered by Titania, the queen to wait on Nick Bottom after she falls in love with him. Hehe, I was never one for big roles. How about you Soph? I think you would make a good Hermia. She seems like a young girl caught up in a drama that she really doesn't need, and it says she's shorter than her friend Helena…who is in love with one of the guys in love with Hermia. Huh I can now see where the comedy comes in."

"How so?" Pogue asked.

"Well, shit happens and Hermia Lysander who she loves and Demetrius who was once engaged to Helena, who is still in love with him, even though he now loves Hermia, head into the fairy forest and Puck issued an order to use a love potion on Demetrius to make him love Helena once again. But then the idiot doesn't know who's who and uses the potion on both guys making them both fall in love with Helena. Heh, maybe this role of Puck does fit you Riar." Tamara caused everyone to laugh with the exception of Riar who slapped her playfully.

"Well you know what? I hope Aaron is given a roll that humiliates him in a way that we can't." Pogue stated just as the bell rang.

Caleb looked up at the group. "You know what I realized? We have no idea what your powers consist of."

"That is actually true." Riar looked at the girls. "How about after school we'll go somewhere kind of remote and show you some of the stuff we can do?"

Everyone was okay with that, and with that they went their separate ways to their classes, each of them thinking about what to expect after school.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Btw forgot the disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of it's characters :) Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you did.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, it has been ages since I updated and I am so, so sorry. I never meant to go this long without an update. I did have a chapter half typed up, and I hated it. I wanted so badly to show you guys, my wonderful readers, the powers of the Covenant of Power (all OCs belong to their respective and wonderful creators) but every time I tried, the chapter just kept coming off as extremely cheesy and painful for me to read. I could not post that on here. So here is the remake. I decided to have the boys of our favorite Covenant of Silence (I do not own them or the movie) describe what they witnessed. It may be a little dry, I think, but it's loads better than what I had before.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BellaRosa17, who never let me let this story go. THANK YOU!**

It's hard to describe what we saw that day after school. The things our new friends could do with their powers were quite amazing, but I don't think we even scratched the surface of the things they can do.

Misty controls fire, twisting it and shaping it, making it hotter and then reducing the heat it gave off in seconds

Violeta has powers over a form of fire: she controls electricity, lightning. Riar has control over air. I guess he can do the usual things you read in books, but if he Violeta and Sophia, who controls water, join their powers together, apparently they can cook up a nasty rain storm. When she showed us her powers, Sophia pulled the water from the air, and with Riars help, made it into a snowball, which Riar then shoved down the back of Mistys shirt. It was then That Misty showed us an interesting quirk related to her power: She began to literally steam. It was quite possibly the weirdest and coolest thing we have ever seen in our lives.

In order to stop Misty from possibly burning Riar alive, Tamara, who has power of earth, kind of, well I'm not quite sure how to describe it. She sort of either opened up the ground or made it really soft, but the next thing we knew, Misty was neck deep in the ground. Sophia sat down next to Mistys head and spoke in quiet tones. I'm not quite sure what was said, but eventually, Misty stopped steaming.

Unfortunately, the heat coming off Misty sort of baked the earth around her, and she was pretty damn stuck, and the grass three feet in diameter around her was dried and yellow. But gradually, the grass grew steadily more green with Tamaras hand buried deep in the growth, and Misty slowly began to rise from where she was literally, planted.

After each of the girls smacked Riar upside his head for what he'd done, we all decided it might be a good idea if we headed back to school, before we killed anything else.

Now we are in Reid and Tyler's room watching American Pie: Beta House **(AN:I do not own)**, to see the "Blackout Menace" who Riar had compared Violeta (very accurately) to when we first met.

Reid sat on his bed with his back resting against the headboard, knees bent with his elbows resting on them. Tamara lay on her stomach in front of him with her feet straight out behind her, putting them in between his legs. Violeta managed to get a hold of some vodka earlier, and while everyone had at least one mixed drink, she downed a separate bottle straight and currently lay passed out on a pile of dirty laundry. We would occasionally hear her mutter something about a gym.

Sophia, Misty and Pouge sat on the floor at the end of Tylers bed, Misty in the middle with an extra large bowl of popcorn on her lap, the three of them pigging out on it, with Tyler, Riar and myself sitting on Tylers bed occasionally reaching down to grab some popcorn for ourselves.

Looking around, I wasn't quite sure how many of us would last through the whole movie. Misty looked half asleep, apparently letting off all that steam wore her out. Tamara had moved from her position on her stomach to resting next to Reid, and Riar had moved to Reids bed to "chaperon" but ended up falling asleep on the end of it.

Spreading out, I continued to watch the movie. "Dude, you aren't seriously going to sleep on my bed." Tyler whispered sounding both worried and annoyed. I chuckled, "Well, where else am I going to sleep?"

"I don't care, just not on my bed!" getting off the bed, I nudged a sleepy looking Sophia off the floor and guided her to Tylers bed. The minute her head touched the pillow, she was out. "What the hell?" Tyler asked.

"Come on dude, she's cute, and you like her. Be chivalrous." I knew he really didn't care. He did like Sophia, he was just embarrassed that he wasn't the one to invite her. I took Sophias now vacant spot on the floor next to Misty who was sleeping on Pouges shoulder. I shot a knowing smirk at Pogue, who nearly missed it, because he couldn't decide if he should watch the dark haired girl or the movie.

A pillow came flying out of nowhere, and hit my very distracted best friend in the head. A chuckle and a giggle came for the direction of Reids bed. Pogue and I both looked over to see Reid and Tamara laughing. "What the hell was that for?" Pouge asked. "It's for sleeping beauty there." Reid explained. Pouge shook his head at their antics, yet shifted Misty gently, and slid the pillow under her head, having put the popcorn on the floor when she first fell asleep.

It wasn't long until Tamara fell asleep, leaving Pouge, Reid, Tyler and myself the only people awake in the room.

"You know," Tyler began. "I think we're going to have fun this year."

**Well I think it could have been better, but I'm just glad that I FINALLY have another chapter up. I Know there's not much of anything going on here, and that this is mostly just sort of a filler chapter, I just kinda got to figure out what to do next. Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you did ****J**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I got a new chapter up! Yay! First off I would Like to thank my new Beta BellaRosa17, for making this chapter reader-worthy. I'm really happy with this chapter. Some questions will be answered and new ones will come into play, and I had a lot of fun writing it too ;) So anyway, here is the latest chapter. Let me know what you think!**

Reid plopped down into his seat next to Tamara, slumping forward onto the desk in from of him. A sigh escaped him as Tamara's hand automatically went to the base of his neck, her nimble fingers gently caressing the skin there.

This had sort of become their routine, that and their note passing. Reid found himself really connecting with this girl who just popped out of a mound of pillows into his life just a week and a half ago. He wasn't really sure what his deeper feelings were, but he knew he felt comfortable around her, like he didn't have to try hard to seem suave or clever. She was always herself, why couldn't he do the same?

On some level he wanted to ask her out, but he wasn't quite sure. Not that she would say no, although that was always a possibility, but he wasn't sure he could handle a relationship. Tamara was too good, he couldn't risk hurting her just because he was an idiot who had too much to drink at a party. It was probably safer just to keep things the way they were…for now at least. I mean it wasn't like they hadn't fooled around. No sex, not yet, but the occasion make out session in the locker room and such. Life was good to him these days.

'No asking her out yet' he thought shooting a smile at the girl, 'just wait for now, just for now', as his head was about to turn back to the front of the room when a semi-familiar face caught his attention.

It was that girl from Nicky's. What was her name? Kelly or something?

"Tam, check it out." Reid motioned toward the girl whose name he couldn't place. Tamara's hand fell from the back of his neck as she turned to look at where the dark skinned girl now sat, two rows below them.

"Oh wow, well I can't say I'm surprised. Hey, Misty!" Tamara got the attention of her fiery friend in the seat behind Reid.

Misty turned to where Tamara gestured. "Hello Kestrel, well I suppose it makes sense that she would be signed on as a student here. What took her so long? Where was she, do you remember?"

"I don't know, something with the family. Well she's here now, I guess we gotta introduce her to the guys, huh?" Tamara replied. It seemed as though they completely forgot Reid was there. "Yeah, I'll be right back. Lunch time?"

"No time like lunch time…I'm hungry." That was another thing Reid had learned about Tam, she eats like a dude and still manages to stay really thin. "Yeah, yeah, give your boyfriend some attention. I think he's confused." Reid chuckled as Misty made her way toward the dark skinned girl.

"We aren't dating!" Tamara called out in retort. "Don't worry about that. Everything…including Kestrel Zane will be explained."

"Nah, I'm not worried." Reid said as he took Tamara's hand and placed it back on the back of his neck, as the bell for class to begin rang.

* * *

><p>Tyler POV<p>

Tyler left his English lit class, Riar on his left, as they headed toward the cafeteria for lunch. Riar had gotten a text from Violeta a few periods back saying that the girl from Nicky's, Kestrel Zane, was enrolled at Spencer's and that Misty had arranged for the guys to meet her at lunch, and that they were going to eat outside.

It wasn't exactly cold out, being as it was still September, though the days were getting cooler, so Tyler wasn't actually thrilled at the prospect of eating outside, he was never really a huge fan of the cold, but he wasn't alone in this so he would stomach it for the forty-five minutes of freedom that they were given to eat.

"Hey you guys, how was class?" Sophie had a very gentle speaking voice that was easily recognizable. Tyler shot a grin at her as she fell into step with him and Riar.

"Can't complain." Tyler responded.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Colbert was all up in my ass about the works of Mark Twain. I'm not an encyclopedia, or a Wikipedia, what does expect of me?" Riar countered.

"Maybe he expects you to know the material?" Sophie suggested. "And if he was quote, "all up in your ass" maybe you should tell the provost….although unless he was physically "all up in your ass" that might just get you in trouble." both guys looked at her in disbelief.

"Soph, I think you've been spending too much time with Tamara and Misty, your starting to sound like them…mixed with you…holy penguins Batman, I'm so confused. I feel like we have entered a dimension where lizards talk and pigs fly." It appeared Riar was very low on sleep again. It happened last week, he tends to blabber on when he's tired.

"Geico, and swine flu" Tamara, Reid and Violeta caught up with them. "What? Explain, those words?" Riar requested.

"You claim we are in a whole different dimension where lizards talk, and pigs fly. We have Geico and swine flu." Tamara explained.

"I don't get it!" Violeta exclaimed in frustration. Tamar went into detail, explaining to our perpetually drunk friend about the Geico gecko and how swine flu is a play on words as we all stepped into the cafeteria to get our food, before we made our way outside to officially meet Kestrel.

When we got outside, we saw Caleb, Pouge, and Misty sitting with Kestrel beneath a tree. It seemed that things were going well, as all of them were laughing at something Misty had said.

Tamara handed her tray to Reid and jogged to give the new girl a hug. They were about the same height making both of them pretty dang tall (for girls in any case). It seemed as though these two had a longer history.

We all sat down underneath the same tree. Reid placing Tam's tray next to his (geeze that girl can eat). I took a moment to notice this new girl. She had slightly curly dark hair with purple streaks in it, I'm not sure how long those will be in there. Ms. Radley, the secretary is pretty strict on the uniform code. Last year she gave me a detention for forgetting a button on my shirt. My alarm didn't go off and I overslept. She had startling jade green eyes that were covered in hipster glasses. All together she looked like she would fit in decently enough.

"So, I guess it's time for explanations and all that." Riar said. "Guys meet Kestrel Zane, Kestrel, the guys." I might be getting the wrong vibe, but I'm not quite sure he liked this girl very much. I'm not quite sure why, she seemed quite nice in her greeting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misty giving Kestrel more specific introductions. "Kestrel is kind of a silent observer. She's like our guardian angel…only less angelic and more annoying." Tamara laughed.

"Exactly. I won't be hanging out with you that much, just sort of watching. It's kind of my job." I saw Riar scoff out of the corner my eye. I was going to talk to him later and get to the bottom of this.

Lunch went pretty smoothly, I couldn't eat much. Swimming tryouts were being held after school, and my stomach is a ball of nerves. I'm not sure why though, I got in very easily last year and the year before that, but I guess it's just the way I work.

I thought I was hiding it well, but apparently not, as Sophia put her hand on my arm and asked me what was wrong.

"We have swimming tryouts later. Baby boy always gets nervous before tryouts or a match." Reid explained.

"Oh c'mon dude! You'll be awesome!" I laughed at Violeta's attempt to cheer me up. It was kind of obvious that she had something to drink already. The guys and I have a bet going to see how long it'll take the teachers to notice and give her a detention.

"Oh yeah! That's today! I completely forgot, good thing I don't need much preparation…oh…wait. Are the nerves a part of your preparation?" Sophie asked. I just kind of shrugged but then what she said struck me by surprise.

"You're trying out too?" I asked.

"Well duh! Water girl, remember?" she whispered the last part after checking to make sure no one was in ear shot.

It made sense. "Hey can we tag along to watch? Or would we get kicked out?" Misty asked, not sure if I saw it right but I think she glanced over at Pouge. Not surprising, dude was ripped! I laughed a little on the inside.

"Yeah, sure, just no videos or flash photography, please." Caleb joked. "Aw darn, and here I was going to make a fan site." Tamara said it sarcastically, just as the bell rang.

"Hey, Ty!" I turned toward Tamara, who had started calling me that. "We'll be there. You'll do great." I don't know what the hell was taking Reid so long to ask this girl out. Great, another mystery for me to attempt to unravel. Why couldn't I have been born Sherlock Holmes? It would've made my life so much easier.

**R&R, let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see next! :)**


End file.
